dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tharos (MajinGogito)/Skills
Below, is a list of the many skills that Tharos possesses. Among these are his fighting styles, ki attacks, and transformations. Note that the list isn't complete at the time. Transformations Tharos was born into the Super Elite class of Saiyans, therefore his style is refined, calm, and personal; preferring to fight hand-to-hand rather than using massive ki based battles. Also being a Saiyan, Tharos fights with various transformations. These forms are listed in the order they were first attained. Great Ape This form was the first tranformation that Tharos obtained and his most powerful until he began to train with Master Gildu. In this Great Ape, Tharos' power level was immediately raised to 10x his base strength. Despite this great power, Tharos used his Great Ape form sparingly. The reasons are that he originally didn't have any control over it and that he was powerful enough without it when he gained other transformations. He transformed into this state while training with Basil various times and once again on Planet Brizzard 56 while he was thinking one night. The last time he was ever seen using this form was while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, during which he finally gained full control of the form. False Super Saiyan A briefly shown form, first witnessed on Master Gildu's planet. It was achieved after Tharos trained his hardest and surpassed his limits in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In this form, Tharos' eyes turned a light red color and his hair was colored a red gold color. This form multiplied his power around 15x his base form's maximum. He used this form against the Death Recon but he is unable to retain it after his energy rapidly decreases due to it pretty early in the battle. Super Saiyan This form was first acheived by Tharos in the Super Saiyan Saga after being tortured and threatened by Iced. Ascending to this form was the only way that the Saiyan could survive the punishments. Like all other Super Saiyans, Tharos' hair spikes up more than it already is and turns a golden color while his eyes become a turquoise color. This form boosts his power to 50x his maximum power in his base form. This is his most used form, which he used in the battle against Dijon, Iced, Sub Zero, Android Infinity, and other enemies. He later began to use it less in combat when he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2. Ascended Super Saiyan This form is barely used by Tharos. It was first used when Tharos trained up to transcend the Super Saiyan after he obtained the Super Saiyan tranformation. It was briefly shown in Tharos' fight againts Sub Zero until the Saiyan transformed into a Ultra Super Saiyan. He then reverts back to it to be able to strike his opponent later in the fight. That is the last time that Tharos is shown using this form in the story. Ultra Super Saiyan This form is the rarest of Tharos' transformations. He stopped using it when Daikon awared him of its obvious weakness of decreasing the user's speed. He only used it when facing off against Sub Zero before he reverted to his Ascended Super Saiyan form after being unable to strike the Arcoain. He shows it to his son Asparos sometime in the future and tells him that strength is nothing if you can't land a hit on your opponent. Super Saiyan 2 This from was acheived when Android Infinity beat Tharos and his friends to the edge of death and confessed that it was he that had killed Tharos' father. Out of determination and rage, Tharos tranformed into this form and began to face off against the Android. This form looks similar to the Super Saiyan except that an electrical aura charges around Tharos. This form was used against Android Infinity and Brizzard. It is one of Tharos most powerful and brutal forms that doesn't eat up his power quickly. Super Saiyan 3 Tharos acheived this form when his power increased drastically while training for the final battle against Brizzard. This form was used against Brizzard's Final Form and proved to be incredibly strong. It makes his golden Super Saiyan hair much longer and increases his power to 400x its base max. This is Tharos' most powerful permanent transformation but it takes a lot of energy to stay in this form for long periods of time, which explains why Tharos likes to beat his opponent quickly in this form. Super Saiyan God Tharos only used this form as a last result in the finale of Legend of Tharos. The deceased Saiyans gave him some energy, making him transform into this form. This form far surpassed both Brizzard and Buunior, making Tharos easily able to outclass the two tyrants. Brizzard was easily destroyed by Tharos in this form in the finale of the story. It is unknown if Tharos can still become this form after facing off against Brizzard. Dairos This is the failed fusion of Tharos and Daikon. He made his debut when Tharos and Daikon first learned of the Fusion Dance and attempted it. He can only transform into a Super Saiyan but it still pretty weak since he is a Failed Fusion. He has appeared twice, both in the Arcosian Saga, where he was beaten by Brizzard easily. Tharikon The Fusion Dance fusion of Daikon and Tharos. This is the Tharos' strongest form since it multiplies the sum of Tharos and Daikon's power level by fifty. He can transform into a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3, which is represented when he faces off against Buuzard. He easily beats the Fused Villain until its fusees separate. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense *Afterimage *Afterimage Strike *Great Ape transformation *Super Saiyan transformation *Ascended Super Saiyan transformation *Ultra Super Saiyan transformation *Super Saiyan 2 transformation *Super Saiyan 3 transformation *Super Saiyan God transformation *Howl *Power Up to the Very Limit *Mimicry *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Supression *Super Elite *Power Ball *Zenkai *I Hate You! I Hate You! Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Ki Rush Wave *Ki Blast Barrage *Flakamo Shine *Flakamo Flash *Flakamo Explosion *Electro Kiai Cannon *Chou Makouhou *Trigga Finga *Explosive Wave *My Father's Killer! (OTHERS WILL BE ADDED SOON) Fighting Forms 'Form I: 猴子拳' This is Tharos first learned and mostly used form, also called the Hóuzi quán (Monkey Fist). It was adapted by the early Saiyans by studying the movements and fighting style of many Saiyans in their Great Ape transformation. It mostly relies on overpowering your opponent and the user's strength, while defending the body extremely well. This style is mostly used by Full-Blooded Saiyans. This was originally the only style that Tharos could fight in. Basil taught the style to Tharos right when he began walking. At first, Tharos struggled to correctly use the form, exposing many of his weak spots wide open, which Basil identified and struck to teach the learning boy. By the time he turned six, Tharos had fully mastered the form and was coming up with his very own variations of the form and new attacks that worked well with the fighting style. Category:Techniques Category:Transformation